


Strangers

by emisnowlight



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, K-pop References, POV Female Character, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emisnowlight/pseuds/emisnowlight
Summary: “We used to be lovers, close as we could ever be! But because of an accident, we're now merely strangers to each other...”“I don't know you, nor do I care if I do. Stop trying to act like you're my girlfriend just because you claim to be someone from my past.”
Kudos: 1





	Strangers

Hi, hey, hello, this is Hanae.

It's been a while since I stopped writing stories like this, so I wanted to try again. Keep in mind that updates will be posted every 2 weeks!

This story revolves around an OC of mine. I tried not to make her as 'perfect' as possible, but if I portrayed her as a Mary Sue, I'm sorry!

The characters are aged up by 3 years. I won't follow the ES plotline because it'll be quite messy, considering that the characters are aged up.

Apologies in advance if Izumi is OOC. I don't see him as someone easy to charm...

Please **read at your own risk** because:

  1. This story contains swearing.
  2. Mentions of sensitive topics such as body-shaming, etc.
  3. Characters may be OOC.
  4. English isn't my first language; there will be grammar errors. Please politely correct me if I have made errors.



Feel free to leave a comment or two regarding my writing or if you want to be friends! Just please remember to  ** be polite ** .


End file.
